Angel in the Flames
by shadowcat190
Summary: Takes place in Harry's sixth year. Harry finds himself in the middle of the fire with no way out until something he never expected happens.


Chapter One- Escape  
  
The sun shined up ahead, its rays rolling lazily over the perfect manicured lawns and reflecting off the sparkling windows pf the houses, casting rainbows of light on the sidewalk below. It was a normal Sunday afternoon on Privet drive, quiet and peaceful. It also happened to be the kind of day that Harry hated. Any passerby could look up into the top window of house number four and see a boy with messy black hair and glasses peering outside, looking wistfully at the sky, as though waiting for something to appear out of it. Now any normal person would have thought that the boy was off his rocker, but then again, they didn't know all there was to about this mysterious boy.  
Harry sighed and turned away from the window. He knew that there would be no letters. He had just received one from Lupin yesterday and his Hogwarts list was not due for two weeks. There was absolutely nothing to do. The Dursleys had all gone out shopping for another uniform for Dudley. He seemed to grow another inch to his waist every day. He now resembled a cruise liner on two legs. Mrs. Dursley didn't know how he managed to gain so much weight. She had put him on a strict diet since the time he had come back from school but he still managed to grow. Little did she know, as Harry did, that Dudley had a secret stash of sweets hidden in the closet of his bedroom. Harry had blackmailed him with this for a week, but it had gotten old, as did everything else. After that visit with the Advance guard on platform nine and three quarters the Dursleys had taken extra pains to see that Harry had what he needed. It was not that they spoiled him now or anything; the day that happened would also be the day that Snape washed his hair and everybody knew that wasn't anytime soon. The Dursleys made sure that Harry had what was only needed and no more. They increased his food portions a bit and cut back on some of his chores. Uncle Vernon didn't even yell as much when an owl suddenly swooped down and dropped a letter in his porridge one day. Though Harry enjoyed the look of pure terror on their faces whenever he said he was going to write a letter the exitment wore off after a few weeks. Now it just seemed ordinary.  
Harry got up from his bed and walked over to his closet. Now Uncle Vernon had let him keep all of his school things in it. He took out a roll of parchment and a quill. He didn't know who he was going to write to or what he was going to write about; he just needed something to do to pass time. Sitting down at the new, tiny desk Aunt Petunia had bought him, he dipped his quill in the inkpot and started writing a letter to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
I hope that your summer has been going good. Mine has been thoroughly awful. Not that I'm being treated badly or anything, there is just nothing to do. I wish that I was there at the Burrow, please come get me. I think I will probably die of boredom if you do not. I haven't heard from you in some time so please write back soon. I will send this with Hedwig as soon as she comes back from... well, wherever she is. Say hi to Pig for me  
Harry  
  
He sealed the parchment and placed it on his desk. Once again he strode to the window and looked out. Where was Hedwig? She had been gone all day and that was usually not like her. Harry just stared at the sky as though he could make her appear, and for a second he thought that he did. Far away he could see a little speck coming closer to him.  
"Ah, Hedwig, just in time" he said to the speck as it drew nearer. But then the speck started to grow. It became bigger and bigger until Harry knew that it was obviously not Hedwig. He stared in amazement as the thing came closer. Now he could see the features on it. He found himself staring into the face of a beloved animal.  
"Buckbeak?" he said, thoroughly confused. Buckbeak made a happy little screech and flew so that his back was facing the window. Harry could clearly see that he wanted him to climb on.  
"Right now?" Harry asked him. He could see Buckbeak's head move up and down in an obvious nodding motion. Harry had never known that Buckbeak could actually understand him, but it didn't matter now. Harry dashed to his desk and wrote a small note to his uncle and aunt explaining that he had left, got his things and climbed onto Buckbeak. Just then he realized how weird this really was. Why did Buckbeak come to get him? And where were they going? Harry grabbed Buckbeak's neck and whispered into his ear.  
"Buckbeak, old pal, I do hope you know what you are doing" 


End file.
